Dentists generally recommend that an individual brush their teeth for a minimum interval per cleaning, such as two minutes. Despite such recommendations, many individuals, especially young children, do not regularly brush their teeth for the recommended minimum interval. Such habits often can be attributed to the individual regarding tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects.
A toothbrush providing brushing behavior reinforcement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,633 to Rosen. A motion sensing means is used to monitor the brushing action of the user. When the logic requirements of motion sensing are complete, the logic means directs a digital output display means to output to a small LCD screen or speaker a visual and/or audible indication to the user, such as in the form of a rudimentary game or congratulatory message.
There remains a need for alternative techniques for promoting oral hygiene, and particularly for providing an incentive to users to brush their teeth for at least a minimum recommended brushing interval.